darksongchroniclesfandomcom-20200216-history
Walkthrough
Beginning the game To begin the game you must create a party of four classes. Which class each character happens to be is entirely up to you. Forewarning that it is a good idea to include the following structure for a party -Tank (Warrior, White Knight, or Dark Knight) -Damage slot (Brute, RedBlade, Tracker) -Magic (Wizard, Druid, White Knight, Dark Knight) -Healer (Cleric, Druid, White Knight)&(Tracker not recommended for this position as a primary healer due to only one mana slot despite being able to heal) More information about Classes and Stats. Beginning of the Story The party you just created just crashed their boat. Your first character slot tries to fix the boat then is told by another to not bother as the boat is beyond a quick repair. Your party realizes they lost all of their equipment as well. You are now informed of the main quest which was to sail to Reggard to capture the scoundrel Artemis for a bounty before the boat crashed. This means your party is a group of Bounty Hunters! One of your characters describes that this island (Kaladria) is between Merrin (Next Expansion) and Reggard (Possible Future Expansion) After a short wait your party decides to leave the crash site where a campfire was to walk west towards some lights. Upon reaching a bridge you are stopped by Wakemoore Guards who question your motives as to why you are here. Your first character reasons with the guards saying your party is a group of lost travelers who lost their boat. (Intentionally leaving the Bounty Hunter part out). Your party is informed that there's a goblin problem at Wakemoore and the Elder's daughter has been kidnapped by Gug. Now your first character relays the information that your party is a group of bounty hunters in order to talk with the Elder Kril. Elder Kril then tells you that his craftsmen can repair your boat in exchange for his daughter returning home safely. A clue for the mission is to visit the next town Briarwood. Elder Kril also gives you a chest full of copper. In the game, there are 4 types of coins, Copper, Silver, Gold and Mythril, the conversion is as follows: 100 of a coin will make 1 of the next type all the way to Mithril Coins. Furthermore, one Mithril Coin equals an estimated 1,000,000 Copper. Finding copper coins at the start of the game is rare! Sell monster drops to obtain coins and as you progresses through higher level areas, there will be a plethora of ways to obtain coins. Kaladria 'Wakemoore' Inn - This is a save point and allows you the ability to edit your party here. Rest option revives all and fully restores your health and mana. Save often! Shops - Buy various items from different NPC's. Mage - Spells/Runes allows you to customize your spells. Shopkeeper - Antidotes, Consumables, Smoke Bombs, Horn of Wakemoore and more useful items. Armorer - Armor. Weapon smith - Weapons. Blacksmith - Repair equipment'.' Enter the secret entrance (Wakemoore Basement) via the red 3x3 square shown in the map. 'Wakemoore Basement' The Wakemoore Basement contains copper coins and (1) Smoke Bomb - Used to flee from enemies. The Secret Inn area contains One Small Vial of Health and One Small Vial of Mana. A good way to start your game! Briarwood Briarwood is the second town that you encounter in Darksong Chronicles. It is recommended that players travel to Briarwood at levels 5-8. There are more powerful weapons, spells, armour, etc. in Briarwood than in Wakemoore. Online Guild Rubies A guild ruby is a server-sided currency which can only be used online in the server shop. The server shop offers online avatars, weapons, chat icons, and miscellanious - save progress, recover all health and mana etc. Online Bosses These events can only be accessed if the indicated number of players are close to the event location which can be found when speaking with the designated NPC. Players that participated in the event shall be rewarded with a special chest that contains either weapons, armor or guild rubies IF they kill mobs faster than others. Players must defeat each and everyone of these monsters without the monsters being able to reach the NPC. Howling Caverns This is an online group event in which players will have to use teamwork to defeat enemies within a time limit to reach Narundil. There are Spirits, Ghasts, and a Jailkeeper. Recommended participation 12 (Twelve) Level 10 players. Spirits : Estimated 2,000 Health Spirits Respawn Rate : 2:45 - 3:00 Minutes** Ghast : Estimated 2,500-3,000 Health Ghasts Respawn Rate : 2:00 Minutes Jailkeeper - Confirmed 3,036 Health Jailkeeper Respawn Rate: 2:45-3:00 Minutes** **Will do more testing to narrow the time frames. Closer to 3 minutes in most tests. Category:Walkthrough Category:Darksong Chronicles